taggartfandomcom-20200214-history
IOU
IOU is an episode of series 26 which first aired on sunday 18th july. The episode had 5.092 million viewers with a 21.5% share. Plot When compulsive gambler Craig Williams is found dead at a greyhound track with his pockets full of betting receipts, Burke and the team are called into investigate. While Reid and Ross break the news to Craig’s ex-wife, Diane, Fraser and Burke pay a visit to the betting shop where Craig’s winning receipts came from. Niall MacShane, the betting shop owner, and his streetwise son, Ged, claim they’re unaware of Craig’s mounting debts, although they admit he owed them £700. Could this be motive enough for murder? Meanwhile, Ross and Reid are suspicious of the race Craig recently won big on, since the ‘favourite’ dog to win didn’t come in first. They pay a visit to the greyhound trainer, Sandy Gorman, who is riddled with guilt for fixing the race and comes clean: it was Craig’s idea to drug the dog so it wouldn’t win and he’d be able to bet big bucks on the winner. Taggart goes to the dogs Burke and Fraser visit Craig’s ex Diane, who also admits to being in on the deal. Craig’s betting and debts were the driving force behind their divorce and this scam was going to provide the money Diane needed for child support. While there, Burke spots a key hanging around the neck of a teddy bear belonging to Diane’s daughter. The bear was a gift from Craig a few days before he was murdered. Would this key unlock the clues to Craig’s murder? Ross and Reid visit the bank where Craig worked and find a safety deposit used by him. Craig’s boss Charlotte Campbell is not keen when Ross and Reid decide to open it – she complains that they need to go through proper procedures, but is there more to it than that? When the team watches a DVD they find in the box, they learn why Charlotte is so against them finding it; a home-video of Charlotte and Craig having an affair. Is Charlotte hiding vital evidence from the investigation? When delving into Craig’s finances, Fraser discovers he had set up an insurance policy with a direct debit going in each month. Did Diane know of this, and if so would she be hard-up enough to commit murder for the money? Diane reveals to Fraser that she needs that money to feel ‘safe’ again; since she has been raped by a creditor of Craig’s calling himself ‘Big G’. Could this ‘Big G’ be responsible for the murder? As the clues unfold, more suspects are bought into the case. Although all are guilty, only one has blood on their hands… Cast Matt Burke - Alex Norton Jackie Reid - Blythe Duff Robbie Ross - John Michie Stuart Fraser - Colin McCreadie Ellis Sinclair - Katrina Bryan Charlotte Campbell - Vanya Eadie Ged MacShane - Richard Rankin Niall MacShane - Billy McColl Diane Williams - Michelle Edwards Beth Williams - Kelsey O’Keefe Sandy Gorman - Simon Tait Craig Williams - Tav MacDougall Reception The Scotsman gave the episode a positive review.http://news.scotsman.com/features/TV-review-Taggart--Don39t.6426219.jp References Category:Series 26 episodes